Runaan's Hurricane
* 40% attack speed = * 5% movement speed = }} * 30% critical strike chance = * 15 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = }} * is gold efficient, without its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Secondary bolts do not prioritize champions. Priority * While in possession of Runaan's Hurricane, you gain a small floating orb that accompanies you around the battlefield. This orb fires up to two additional missiles, functioning similar to . * The passive will be triggered by the auto-attacks of any champions classified as ranged. This is an attribute applied to champions that is independent of in-game context, such as proximity to the target or a specific champion's attack animation. ** Shapeshifting champions will trigger the effect while in ranged form only, as they are classified as melee while in melee form and the orb disappears returning when they switch again. ** will not trigger the effect despite his autoattacks having 600/750 range, as Rengar is classified as melee. ** will trigger the effect while is active despite her attacks having no projectile themselves. ** will trigger the effect on both his standard attacks and his attacks, permitted his target is within his personal attack range (i.e. the item will not trigger while attacking targets using his soldier's extended range). ** For effects such as soldier attacks and during , the Runaan Bolts will remain single-targeted. The bolts can potentially damage targets already damaged by the abilities. **Although is officially melee, and simply is given some extra range by his passive, Hurricane works when he is in Mini Gnar mode, and works while he's . * The item not only has a maximum range on it's bolts from the main target, but also one centering on your champion. (specific ranges ) * Runaan's Hurricane can be affected by blind, as such the secondary bolts will also deal no damage. * This item's damage scales with your attack damage and not the damage dealt by your attack. As such, it will not scale with , or critical strikes. * It will apply life steal and most item on-hit effects. The effect does not apply on abilities which apply on-hit effects. 'On next attack' effects will only be applied to the primary target. * The following items also apply to secondary targets: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** cooldown reduction ** mana generation (still limited by cooldowns) ** ** (only if the attack applies on-hit magic-damage) ** (an extra 3% of current mana will be spent on each additional target) ** ** stack generation ** ** ** shield generation ** movement speed ** * The following abilities also apply to secondary targets: Abilities that work ** stack generation (not the bonus damage) ** ** ** cooldown reduction ** (Pow-Pow and Fishbones) ** cooldown reduction ** passive ** (while ranged) ** stack generation (not the bonus damage) ** ** ** ** (lasts after damaging 3 targets) ** (stacks will never generate with more than one target) ** ** ** (subsequent auto-attack animation will not begin until all projectiles land) ** ** stack generation (not the bonus damage) ** ** and ** * The following abilities do not apply to secondary targets: ** The splash from will not trigger as it is not classified as an on-hit effect. ** and can only be applied to a single target at any one time because of the way it is programmed to fire after attacking. ** will only apply to the primary target. This is to prevent disabling the skill, as bolt stacks can only be applied to a single target at any given time. * Miscellaneous effects that also apply to secondary targets: ** ** ** ** ** ** * will still trigger the effect while is active. The two missiles fired are unaffected by the ability, and remain single target, targeted missiles. As such, it is possible for an enemy to be damaged by both Twitch's pass-through attacks and this item. * Attacking turrets will not trigger the effect. Turret aggro * The following items trigger when damaged by the secondary bolts: ** ** ** (magic on-hit damage only) ** ** ** * The following abilities trigger when damaged by the secondary bolts: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** duration refresh Trivia * Because of the name of the thread Riot revealed this item in, it is often referred to as "The Storm". * Runaan's Hurricane is named after RiotRunaan, an Associate Creative Designer at Riot Games. * The orb that fires the 2 bolts and floats around the champion it's equipped to is most likely a reference to a similar power up in the Gradius games. * The item may have been inspired by the alpha/beta item "Hurricane", which was also a bow, though Hurricane's Alpha effect is unknown. Patch history : ** Recipe: + + = ** +40% attack speed. ** +5% movement speed. ** +30% critical strike chance. ** Unique passive: +15 bonus on-hit physical damage. ** Unique passive - Wind's Fury: When basic attacking, bolts are fired at up to 2 enemies near the target, each dealing 25% AD physical damage. Bolts can critically strike and apply on-hit effects. V5.8: * Added Unique passive: +10 bonus on-hit physical damage. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . V3.8: * Item cost reduced to from . V3.6: * Item cost reduced to from . * Combine cost reduced to from . V3.04: * Secondary target radius increased to 375 from 300. * Fixed a bug where Hurricane could target invisible enemies. V1.0.0.152: Added * : ** Recipe: + + + = ** +70% Attack Speed. ** Unique passive: Your basic attacks fire minor bolts at 2 nearby targets, each dealing 10 + 50% of your Attack Damage. These apply on-hit effects. }} References cs:Runaan's Hurricane de:Runaans Hurrikan es:Huracán de Runaan fr:Ouragan de Runaan pl:Huragan Runaana ru:Runaan's Hurricane zh:卢安娜的飓风 Category:Attack speed items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Advanced items